


One way or another

by Blikdelie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blikdelie/pseuds/Blikdelie
Summary: Ladrien gone wrong. Marinette and Adrien are both heartbroken and shaken. And in real need of a friend who could help them move forward.But those two had been made for each other. And secret identity or not, they'll still probably end up together.One way or another.





	1. Healing a broken heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... Well... Marichat May?  
> I mean, I did say that I was short on time, and I am! But in the end I just settled for shorter chapters.  
> Anyone, please enjoy!  
> And feel free to leave any kind of feedback! :))

It's been a month. Twenty nine days, twenty three hours and around forty minutes, to be precise. It was hard to say for sure. For when it happened, Adrien didn't look at the time. He didn't care.

It's been a month since the love of his life came to his room for the last time. It's been a month since they last talked.

Well, that wasn't entirely true, for  _ Chat Noir _ had talked to Ladybug. Thankfully, they were having only five akumas this month. It was hard looking her in the eye as it was.

Adrien checked his watch. The time was coming. The time when they decided to break up. Well, that had mostly been a one-sided decision. All he had wanted was to know the name of the girl he was kissing. He wanted her to tell him who she was, and then he would tell her that he was her partner, and everything would be perfect…

But that never happened.

Adrien threw his head back, willing the tears to leak inside. He couldn't stay here. Not tonight. It was too painful.

He stood up abruptly, knocking down the chair and turned to the window. The same window she had left through a month ago. The blond did a sharp intake of breath. That wouldn't do. He needed to leave. Escape. Stay as far from here as he could.

“Claws out,” he croaked, not minding the small creature, who had been napping away in his trash bin.

Just moments later it was Chat Noir, who greeted the night. He was flying freely across the roofs of Paris, breathing with full chest. A dark stealthy figure in the night.

The pain didn't go away though. On the contrary, it had somehow become more palpable. And yet, he didn't want to go back. Not yet. Not today.

Chat stopped on a random roof and let out a heart-wrenching scream. He straightened up, breathing heavily and leaned on a chimney. The truth was - he didn't want to be alone. He needed company. Someone who would distract him from his misery.

Adrien looked around. It was too late to bother any of his friends. And he had no idea, who else…

Chat frowned. He could see the Dupain-Cheng bakery from where he was standing, and there, on the roof, there was a small figure. The only person, who wasn't sleeping at this hour, just like him. Maybe… she would like to use some company too?

The boy closed the distance within ten seconds, and stopped on the nearby roof, contemplating if it would be okay or not to distract her right now.

Making up his mind, he leaped and landed on a chimney above her balcony.

“Hey,” he bid in a small voice.

Marinette shrieked, stumbling back.

“Sorry,” he hurried to say, lunging forward and balancing on her railings. “I didn't mean to scare you. It's just… I hated to be alone tonight, and I was hoping… maybe you could use some company too?”

The girl gave him a small smile, raising up.

“Yeah, I would appreciate it,” she whispered, coming to stand by the railings again. “I'm feeling really down today.”

Chat let his leg hang down freely, observing the roofs. “Oh?” he hummed. “Is there a reason?”

Marinette sighed. “There's this guy…” she drawled. “I'm in love with him. But we can't be together for some impersonal reasons.” She shrugged. “It's painful.”

The boy turned to her in surprise. “Well, it looks like I'm not the only one who needs cheering up here.”

She glanced up at him. “You have your heart broken too?”

“Yup,” he sighed shortly.

Marinette contemplated him for a moment, then smiled slyly. “I may have a trick or two up my sleeve to make you feel better.”

Chat blinked in confusion. “And those are?..”

She leaned on her palm, “Well, you know, movies, pastries, friendly comfort and so on.”

Chat's breath hitched. Marinette was such an amazing friend. Even being in pain, she still thought of others.

“Are you… sure it's alright to cheer me up while you're feeling down yourself?”

The girl shrugged. “Well, you can surely leave, and I can get back to my mourning, but… I honestly just want to forget it all. Just for tonight. Please?”

Chat sighed, shaking his head with a smile. “If you say so, Princess.”

Marinette grinned in relief. “Thank you.”

\------

Chat Noir took in Marinette's room. He had been here before, sure. It was just as pink as before. Except for the pictures. Unlike every other time he was visiting her, it was covered with pictures. Pictures of her, her family, her friends. He searched for himself, and found a couple of group photos, where he was captured alongside his friends. The blond smiled to himself. Marinette was such an good friend, never forgetting anyone.

He turned to the girl, who was fumbling with her laptop.”So,” she stated, “I have a bunch of movies here, but I have no idea of what kinds you like. I'd suggest some romcom, but we can also settle for adventure or superheroes. What do you think?”

Chat stared at her. “Can I really pick the movie?”

Marinette chuckled. “But of course, Kitty. You're my guest tonight. You can pick.”

The boy hummed, coming closer and peering over her shoulder. “Maybe… the Black Panther?” he offered.

“Oh, that's kind of predictable, to be honest,” she giggled, hitting the play button to start the download. She paused the movie and raised up, placing the laptop on the chaise. “Well, we can grab some food first, what do you prefer?”

Chat frowned. What did friends eat, while watching movies. “Popcorn?” he wondered aloud.

Marinette frowned. “Is this a question?”

“Well, I'm not sure, what I would like to eat,” he confessed, somewhat shyly.

With a roll of her eyes, the girl turned to the hatch. “I'll go grab some pastries then. I'll bring one of each, so you can say what you like most.”

Adrien swallowed. Right. Ladybug used to bring pastries from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, claiming it to be her favorite patisserie in Paris. She even smelled like pastries sometimes.

The boy shook his head, willing those thoughts to go away. He wasn't here to mourn about the break up. If he decided to stay here for the night, he should focus on making this amazing girl feel better as well.

Well, anyway, he knew exactly which pastry he preferred most.

“Do you have apple tarts?” he voiced, making the girl freeze and turn to him. “Well, um… if I can pick, I like those the most.”

Marinette gulped, visibly paling. Chat frowned, “Did I say something wrong?”

Her eyes widened, and she waved her hands frantically. “What? No, no! Of course not! It's just that… those tarts were also the favorite of… ah… nevermind. I guess, they're just that good. Just… I…” She waved her hand dismissively and fled down to the living room, leaving Chat stare after her in confusion with a strange feeling of deja vu.

When Marinette appeared on top of the stairs, she was calm and composed again.

“Okay,” she bid, placing the tray on the floor, “I found only two apple tarts. But I also put a strawberry one here, some croissants, cookies and a bowl of popcorn.”

Chat felt himself drool at the sight. No, he didn't forget his pain, but it was growing numb for now. It was too appealing to pretend like nothing had happened. Like he was just spending time with a friend.

Marinette smiled warmly, climbing to the room and closing the hatch behind her. She put the tray on the chaise between them and placed the laptop on a chair, so they could both see the movie.

“Well,” she bid, “shall we?”

\------

The first movie was changed with another one, and then the third, while the sky changed its colors from raven black to carnation, and then to cerulean. The pastries had vanished long ago, so did the hot chocolate and then green tea with yet another batch of cookies.

Chat yawned, stretching his limbs, observing the sleepy girl beside him. This wasn't ideal. He would be ten thousand times happier is this was his lady. But she had never stayed that late. And, honestly, it wasn't the case anymore.

So, for now, Adrien felt content. And he was ready to go back to his room. This night was just what he had needed, and he was finally ready to move forward.

“I think, I should get going,” he whispered, careful not to break the morning slumber. “Thank you for this night, Princess.”

She beamed at him weakly, her eyes not quite opening.

“Thank you for the company, Kitty,” she mumbled.

The boy smiled fondly, watching her struggle to keep upright.

“Guess, I might give you a lift,” he grinned slowly, scooping her up and leaping to the second floor, while the girl was frowning in displeasure. He positioned her onto the bed and covered with a blanket.

“I could have done it myself,” she grumbled, turning to the side. Chat grinned happily and opened the hatch, pulling himself up to the roof.

“Sweet dreams, Princess,” he murmured under his breath and closed the trap door.

While making his way home, he noted that he hadn't felt that peaceful for a long, long time.


	2. Yarn and ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's going on between Ladybug and Chat Noir. And Adrien also can't get what's wrong with Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for Marichat May day 5 "Yarning for you".  
> I know I'm not doing this right. I know there's too many interactions out of Marinette/Chat Noir. But like I had already said, I can't write pure Marichat. For some reason. I have no idea why.

“Bien Joue.”

Chat halfheartedly bumped Ladybug's fist and turned away.

“I'm gotta get going, Ladybug.”

The girl bit her lip. “Are you sure you don't want to talk, Chaton?”

He turned to her, rising his eyebrows. “What about?”

She took a breath. “You haven't called me your lady for a long time, and I was wondering…” she raised her eyes to his. “Have I done something wrong?”

His ring let out a beep. “Sorry,” he bid with a crooked smile. “Now's not the time.”

He made a motion to go, but was stopped with a hand on his shoulder. “There's never time, Chaton. Maybe, we could meet up later today? Just to talk?”

Chat got momentarily lost in her blue eyes, but caught himself and looked away. “I don't think it's a good idea, actually,” he muttered. “I'm really busy these days. I hardly make time for akuma attacks.”

“Oh.” She pursed her lips. “Alright then. Until next time, Chat.”

“Until next time, my la… Ladybug.”

And he fled, leaving the girl frown after him.

\------

Adrien was sitting on a park bench with a kwami feasting on its cheese in his bag. He wondered if Ladybug would ever connect the dots. He should be more careful, actually. But no matter how he tried, he couldn't call her his lady. Not anymore. Not after the break up.

He heard steps and raised his head to look at the passerby. He was slightly surprised to see Marinette walk by, typing something on her phone.

“Oh, Marinette, hi!” he called, waving his hand with a grin.

The girl jumped, turning to him with a startled expression. But upon seeing him, she didn't relax. If anything, her eyes grew even bigger.

“Ah, Adrien!” she exclaimed. “What a nice surprise! Um… sorry, I'm in a real hurry. Can't stay and chat.”

“Oh…” the boy could hardly mask his disappointment. It's been over a month since they had been able to hang out together as Adrien and Marinette. And he didn't like it in the slightest. “Well, how about… we hang out together sometime?”

She grinned unnaturally wide. “Sure. Yeah. Sometime. I'll text you.”

And she was already running away. Adrien frowned. Something was off.

\------

Marinette was restless. First, Chat behaving really out of it during the akuma attack. Busy these days? Really? He's been hanging out on her balcony three times for the last week. What wrong had she done to him?

Then, Adrien wanting to hang out with her out of the blue. Like, seriously, did it really take dating him for almost a year as her superhero persona and then break up for him to finally want to spend some alone time with her?

That was driving her crazy.

Marinette scattered her sewing supplies over the floor to sort them out in the right order. She needed a distraction right now.

The distraction came in a different shape though. Tapping on her balcony door and peering down through the hatch.

The girl huffed. So, he pretended to be busy just to avoid talking with Ladybug. Nice to know. She straightened up, glaring at the trap door. Despite this, it was thrown open, letting her superhero partner in.

“Hello, Princess,” he bid cheerfully. “What are you doing?”

Marinette sighed in defeat. His cheerful demeanor didn't leave her any chance of staying mad at him. It all just… vanished.

“Nothing special,” she answered, observing the tools, scattered on the floor around her. “Just organising my work space.”

“Oh… So, nothing urgent?” His voice sounded somewhat strangled.

She frowned at him in confusion. “No? I don't think so?”

Chat bit his lip. “I want to help you,” he said finally. “Can I do something?”

Marinette's eyes slided over her floor. “Well,” she drawled. “I just need to sort it for now. It keeps getting mixed while I'm working, and I spend a lot of time searching for something in particular.” She contemplated the options. “I can gather pins, needles and… all the small items. You can help me by putting the ribbons, sewing spools and yarn in order.”

Chat was standing beside her by this point, observing the mottled pile curiously. “I can do that,” he declared, picking up a green rolled up ribbon and placing it into a small box with a bow.

“Right,” the girl grinned. “The spools go over there, and yarn to the basket.”

She settled on the floor herself, picking up a hussy with beads.

“So,” she voiced after ten minutes of silence, “is everything okay?”

The boy glanced up from the tangled ribbons on his lap. “Why wouldn't it be?”

“Ah, well,” the girl faltered. “I've seen the last video from the akuma attack. You and Ladybug seem out of sync, so I wondered… is everything okay?”

Chat fell silent, contemplating his answer. “Yeah,” he finally spoke. “It will be. Everything that happens between us right now…” he paused again, biting on his lip. “It's not her fault, it's mine.”

Marinette froze. That phrase. She had totally done something wrong. She shifted her gaze towards the blond, watching him from the corner of her eye.

Chat was frowning at the tangled ribbons, pursing his lips. The girl sighed. He didn't seem ready to talk. “Well,” she said too cheerfully, “I'm glad that everything's okay.” She pinned another pin to a pincushion. “I you ever want to talk, I'm always ready to listen.” She picked up a fastener, adding it to a box with small tools and turned to the boy again.

Chat was staring at her intensely with scrunched brows. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, raising a hand to his nape. “Thank you,” he finally managed, turning away once again.

Marinette sighed shortly. That was going to take long.

Chat finally managed to untangle and roll up the ribbons and went for yarn. Marinette could say that he was having fun rolling the balls of it towards the basket. She chuckled. “You like playing with yarn, don't you?”

Chat looked up, startled. “Oh! Uh… yeah. That's… somehow captivating watching it roll and… unroll.”

The girl giggled, watching him with a soft smile. “You look like an actual cat right now, you know?”

The boy hid his smile, blushing sightly. “Well, it's not like I'm going to actually gnaw at it.”

“Sure,” Marinette chuckled, finishing packing up the tool box.

“Hey,” the boy voiced, picking up a small ball of navy blue yarn, “what is it from?” He was eyeing the item curiously, toying with it.

The girl flinched. This was too small to make something out of it, but she still had been keeping it for two years already.

“Oh, this one,” she drawled. “It's just a leftover.”

“From what?”

She pursed her lips, “From a present.”

“Oh? For who?”

“A friend.”

Chat frowned, looking up at her, “And this friend, does he have a name?”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Oh please, Chat! This present was made, like, two years ago. And it got mixed up, and he doesn't even know that it was from me. I don't want to relive it all again, so, please, can we just drop the subject?” She frowned, “Actually, I think it's time that I threw it away.”

The boy cradled the ball of yarn to his chest.

“Can I… can I keep it then, Princess?”

Marinette gaped at him, then her lips stretched into a sly smile. “Only if you admit that you're going to gnaw at it at home.”

“What? I'm not…” He stared at her with a raised brow for a moment. “Okay, fine, I admit that I want to play with it at home.”

“See?” she smirked. “Nothing too difficult.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, contemplating the yarn, “that was easy.”

\------

Adrien stumbled into his room and detransformed, holding the ball of yarn. He let out a sigh, rolling it in his fingers. That was just as soft and gentle as he thought it would be. He knew this yarn. And from what Marinette had said…

He opened the wardrobe, taking out the scarf. The navy blue scarf that had supposedly been a present from his father. The boy held it next to the ball of yarn. Same.

Adrien put the yarn aside, bringing the scarf to his eyes and inspecting it thoroughly, inch by inch. If he was right, there should be a mark.

After five minutes of search, he finally found it. A tiny almost invisible “MDC” embroidered in the corner with the same navy blue.

The boy sank into the chair with a sigh. So, it was official. The only present his father had ever given him that hadn't been a pen… hadn't been from his father at all. Not that surprising, actually, if he thought of it.

And he had told Marinette that it was a present from his father. Right to her face. Maybe that was the reason? Maybe that was why she was mad at him? True, that was rather unlikely, for it had been two years already… But Adrien was willing to give it a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and feel free to leave comments and kudos for the fic!
> 
> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/173630189983/marichat-may-day-5-yarn-for-you-this-one-goes).


	3. Getting over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was posted on Tumblr in two pieces. First, day 7 ["Marinette protects Chat"](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/173682446113/marichat-may-day-7-marinette-protects-chat) and the second, day 9, ["Belt tail"](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/173733591178/marichat-may-day-9-belt-tail-another-chapter-of). But it's all about Marinette getting over Adrien. So, please, enjoy.

“I have no idea, what's going on,” Alya frowned. “See, over here.” She hit the play button on the phone. Marinette frowned at the screen. Chat Noir and Ladybug were battling the last villain. Even from here she could see that something was off. Chat was avoiding contact and trying to act from afar. The heroes met up to discuss a plan, but the cat hero wasn't looking Ladybug in the eye, just nodding, and then took off to complete the mission as soon as she had finished. No puns, no flirting.The fist bump was still present, but looked unnaturally weak.

“And now here,” Alya scrolled through her phone, stopping at the video from a month and a half ago. “He looks at her like she's the world. And then just - poof! - they're not talking.” She closed the video and turned to Marinette. “I have a theory.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, bringing a cup of coffee to her lips, “And that is?..”

Alya grinned proudly, straightening up. “They broke up,” she declared.

The coffee got spilled right onto Adrien's nape. The boy jumped, turning around with a startled expression, and was met with Marinette's wide-eyed stare. “Sorry?” she answered weakly. “I have tissues.” She bent down to shuffle through her bag.

Alya finally managed to contain her laughter, and grinned at Adrien. “And what do you think?”

“Huh?” the boy frowned.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir had a breakup, that's my theory.” Alya stated. “Do you agree?”

Adrien gaped at her, “What?” he squeaked, looking around frantically. “No, no way! There must be another explanation.”

“I absolutely agree,” Marinette stated, raising up from her bag with a package of tissues in hands. She offered them to Adrien and turned to her best friend. “To begin with, those two had never been dating.”

“Oh?” The reporter grinned slyly. “And how do you know this?”

“Oh, um… Well, they made it perfectly clear during that interview with Nadia Chamack,” she offered.

Alya rolled her eyes, “Come on, girl! That was, like, two years ago! Do you know anything about ship development?”

The raven haired girl pursed her lips. That was not her place to say anything. Adrien scoffed, handing the package back to Marinette. “There’s no way they would be dating. Chat isn't good enough for her.”

Marinette's head shot towards him, her eyes narrowed. “Excuse me?” she hissed.

“Oh, I just wanted to say that she would more likely end up with some handsome model than her partner.” He grinned cheerfully at her.

Marinette saw red.

\------

Chat Noir landed on the balcony railings, where a familiar girl was staring melancholy into the distance.

“Bad day, huh?” the superhero pried.

“You could say so,” the girl bid in apathy. “I nearly clawed out my crush's eyes.”

“Maybe it's not that bad,” he drawled. “Wait, what?”

“I've been into him for too long,” she whispered. “I need to calm down already. I need to get over him.”

“You have a crush on… Adrien Agreste?” Chat was gaping at her by this point.

The girl frowned, “I never said his name. How did you know?”

“Oh, um…” the boy scratched his nape sheepishly. “I've heard the rumors?”

“Right,” the girl sighed. “That must have been quite the scene.”

“Come on!” the blond shrugged. “I'm sure it's not that bad. He must be just… confused, maybe?”

Marinette shivered. “It’s been so long, I have no idea what it's like not to love him. And he… he said something awful. He insulted you and Ladybug at the same time. And… it hurt.”

Chat frowned. “And how exactly did he do it, Princess?”

The girl pursed her lips. “He said that he was better than you, and called Ladybug shallow.” She huffed. “Maybe he does have the right to say things about Ladybug, but to abuse you… Unforgivable.” She breathed the last word almost inaudibly.

Chat was lost. She did have a point there, but the main question was  _ how _ did she get that point. For as far as he knew, no one had been aware of Adrien's relationship with Ladybug. He must have been mistaken then.

The girl shivered again, and Chat snapped out of his thoughts. “Let's get you inside, Princess,” he whispered. “You're freezing.”

Marinette followed his lead, stopping in front of the hatch.

“Say, Chat,” she pried, “how do you get over a person?”

“If only I knew, Princess,” the boy sighed.

\------

“Okay,” Marinette bid, hitting the stop button, “I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. I'll go grab something to eat before we switch to the next episode. You're in?”

“Sure thing, Princess,” Chat grinned. “Can I also have an apple tart?”

She smiled fondly, raising up, “Of course, sweet tooth,” she bid and fell forward. “Chat!”

The boy winced, looking down. His tail was wrapped tightly around her leg. “Sorry,” he uttered, untangling it, “I can't control this thing.”

“Really?” the girl frowned, raising up. “It's just a belt, isn't it?”

“Sometimes it seems to me that it has a mind of his own,” the blond confessed sheepishly. “I have no idea why it keeps doing that.”

Marinette kneeled down, inspecting the tail that was resting peacefully on the chaise. She leaned forward and unwrapped it from Chat's waist.

“It's just a belt,” she pointed out, holding it in her hands. “How does it even move?”

“Like I said, Princess,” Chat explained, “no ideas here.”

Marinette sighed. She handed the item back to the boy and went to open the hatch. She slipped down to the living room, closing the trap door tightly.

“Hey Mom!” Chat heard from below before her steps disappeared from his hearing distance.

While she was gone, the boy fastened the belt around his waist, and watched it curl and uncurl behind him. That was really weird.

Chat raised up, walking around the room. It was pink and cosy. So like Marinette. And so unlike his own empty house. He liked it. Adrien's eyes fell on a piece of smoothed paper. Something familiar caught his eye, and he frowned, picking it up.

That was a poem. He ran through the lines, his brows creeping up.

“Your hair black as night.

Your pretty bluebell eyes.

I wonder who you are beneath that disguise.”

That was his handwriting. That was his poem. The one he had written for St. Valentine's day two years ago. The one he had dedicated to Ladybug.

The boy bit his lip, rereading the lines. Why did Marinette have this? Was she the one who passed it to Ladybug? Or, maybe…

Adrien threw open her drawer, shuffling through it, until he found a notebook. The boy opened it at a random page, his eyes sharp.

This handwriting. It was the same as on that unsigned card he had gotten for that St. Valentine's day. The one that had answered to this very poem. The card that he believed had been sent by Ladybug.

With a heavy heart, he put the notebook back and closed the drawer. So, it had been from Marinette after all. How could he be that blind and never notice that Marinette liked him? And the main question, how had he never noticed that her handwriting matched the one on that card through the years?

Like they say, you see, when you know, where to look.

The hatch was thrown open, and the raven haired head popped in.

“I've brought food,” Marinette chirped, climbing up. “I even managed to get the last apple tart from the bakery. Just for you.” She straightened up, closed the hatch and picked up the tray. “What are you doing?” she pried, coming up to him and placing the food on the table.

“Oh, that's… a nice poem,” Chat croaked.

Marinette frowned, “Oh, yeah. Yes it is.” She took the paper from how hands, looking at it with pursed lips. “It's not mine though. And as it turned out, it wasn't meant for me either.”

Chat turned to her, wide-eyed. “Your assumed that it had been for you?”

“Well,” the girl shrugged, “I do have bluebell eyes and black hair.” She looked at the paper a little longer, contemplating something. “It doesn't matter anymore though,” Marinette bid finally, crumpling the paper and throwing it into the trash bin. She let out a relieved sigh. “Oh thank God, I've been meaning to do it for the whole last week.”

Chat eyed her warily. “You're quite adamant about getting over him, aren't you?”

“Yes. Yes I am,” Marinette answered shortly, placing the tray of food on the chair and selttlng on the chaise herself. Chat followed with a sigh, sitting cross-legged next to her.

“Shall we?” she grinned, pressing the play button again.

Moments later a black belt tail twitched and slowly started to curl around the girl's waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the story, please, leave feedback! That's what makes me keep writing. :)


	4. The one I like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette turned down Adrien Agreste. Because reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been stuck with this chapter. I knew what I wanted from it, but it was hard to find the right words. I won't promise to catch up until the end of May, because, well, life. But I'll try to update more often now.  
> This chapter covers prompts ["Are you... doodling Chat Noir?"](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/173891517593/marichat-may-day-11-are-you-doodling-chat-noir) and ["Touch starved"](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/173918394373/marichat-may-day-12-touch-starved-the-second).

“Are you doodling Chat Noir?”

Marinette flinched at the sound of the familiar voice and slowly raised her head, looking up sheepishly. Adrien was standing next to her with a broad grin, peering over her shoulder.

“Ah, well, y-yeah,” the girl stammered, slumping in her seat. She bit her lip, observing the page. “Look, Adrien,” she breathed, “I'm sorry about the other day. I shouldn’t have reacted like that. It was uncalled for, and I...”

“No worries,” he interrupted, “It's alright. Besides, it was me who started that, and I’m sorry too, for hurting your feelings.”

Marinette breathed in relief. “Thank God! I’ve been driving myself crazy over it.”

“So… We’re fine?” the blond clarified.

“Yeah,” she smiled, “we’re fine.”

Adrien reached up to scratch his nape, “I was thinking… If we’re fine… Maybe we could hang out together some time?”

Marinette froze. That. That was the question she had been waiting for two years. And now that it actually sounded… She felt kinda off. Besides, continuing to pursue him after the breakup was clearly wrong.

Not that she needed to explain it all to him, of course. She could just play dumb.

“Sure,” she smiled, “I’ll find out, when Alya and Nino are free so we can go together.”

The boy’s face fell, but he managed to smile crookedly in return. “Oh, that sounds… great.”

“Well, I’m gotta go now. I’ll text you the details later.” She packed her bag and turned to the boy with a smile, “See you tomorrow.” She waved her hand and exited the classroom.

“Yeah,” Adrien sighed, “See you, Princess.”

\------

Adrien had never thought that he would fall so fast and so hard. Sometimes he wondered, why on earth it took him dating Ladybug for almost a year and then break up with her to finally notice his own feelings towards his beautiful classmate. Just what was wrong with him?

But while Ladybug had rejected him as both Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste, Marinette was slowly drifting away right now. And that was killing him. Not that he was going to let it happen, of course. She refused to acknowledge that he had asked her out? Fine, he’d ask again. Until she complies. He was a stubborn cat.

But for now, he was having a meeting planned. Chat Noir’s feet hit the balcony with a thud. His Princess was waiting for him.

She was seated tensely in her lounge chair, sketching something furiously. The boy came up to her, peering over her shoulder, just like he did at school.

“Are you… doodling Chat Noir?” he pried in bewilderment. That was quite unexpected, especially since the sketch was different from the one he had seen in the morning.

The girl jumped up with a shriek, her eyes landing on him. “Oh,” she breathed, “It’s you.”

“Um… Sorry?” he frowned.

Marinette stared at the page for several moments with furrowed brows. “Yeah,” she finally voiced, “I guess I am. This soothes me for some reason.”

Chat frowned, settling on the edge of the lounge. “Something wrong?” he frowned.

The girl sighed. “Not exactly wrong, but…” she inspected the picture once more and closed the sketchbook. “The boy… ah… Adrien. He asked me out today… well, at least I think he did.”

Chat winced. That was a surprise. So she did get him right after all. And just played dumb. It hurt. “And what did you do?” he pried.

“I tried to pretend that I didn't get it. And offered to call our friends as well.” She sighed. “I hope, he is oblivious enough to miss that.”

Well, ouch.

“So,” he drawled, “you are not going to go out with him after all?”

Marinette covered her face and let out a muffled groan. “I don't know what to do, okay?” she whined, looking up at him again. “It's taken so much of my will power to get over him! And I don't think I will be able to relive it all again!” She bit her lip, I don't say that I've completely succeeded, but, well… I'm on my way.”

Chat slided down onto the floor with a sigh and rested his head on the lounge beside her. “I get it,” he muttered, “I knew it was too late.”

Marinette considered him with a thoughtful expression. “You know,” she drawled, “there is one more reason why I did it.”

Chat arched his neck to glance up at her. “And that is?”

“I might like someone else,” she confessed, looking away.

The boy's shoulders slumped. So, he had lost his chance completely, after all. That really hurt.

And then he felt a jolt of sensation. Chat stilled, all his feelings freezing and focusing on… Marinette's hand?

The girl was looking away from him, while her hand had found his hair and was fiddling absently with it. Chat swallowed thickly.

“Hey, Princess,” he prodded. “That guy you like… what's his name?” He saw her cheek twitch in a hint of a smile. She withdrew her hand and turned to him.

“Funny thing,” the girl drawled, “I don't know it.”

Chat twirled around, standing on his knees beside the lounge. “Why?” he whispered huskily.

There girl smirked. “Identities.”

And the next moment he was kissing her.

\------

Marinette had never expected to fall so fast and so hard. Well, actually it had been more like slowly and stealthily, since she hadn't noticed anything until today, when she had turned down Adrien Agreste.

Because throughout the years Marinette had pursued her one and only True Love™, and had never considered the possibility of even liking her partner. Well, more precisely, she had been pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, promising herself to think about it tomorrow. Which had never come.

But today. It all finally came crashing at her. As soon as she left that classroom, as soon as she breathed a sigh of relief, as soon as Tikki flew up to pry answers from her, Marinette just  _ knew _ . There was no denying it, not anymore. And she kept wondering, why on Earth it had taken her so long to realise.

Marinette watched Chat from the corner of her eye. The boy slid to the roof, muttering something under his breath She bit her lip. Was she strong enough to talk? Did she have enough courage to try it out now?

The girl willed her voice to sound steady. “I might like someone else.”

Her hand was twitching, and she reached out to touch Chat, seeking courage in his soft golden hair. It felt right. It felt good. She would like to stay like this forever. But her heart kept hammering in her chest, and she was quite sure that her parents could hear it from below.

“Hey, Princess,” she heard. “That guy you like… what's his name?” His voice was so intense, and she thought she already heard the answer. Her lips twitched in a hint of a smile.

“Funny thing,” she drawled, “I don't know it.”

No chickening out now. He was already there. And he was staring at her intently with those eyes.

“Why?” he whispered, and the girl got lost in his deep green. She couldn't lie to him. Her lips were about to tremble, but with the last bits of strength, she made herself smirk.

“Identities,” she murmured. And the next moment Marinette felt his lips on hers. She pushed forward against him, bringing both hands up to cradle his face, keeping herself in place. Not that he was letting her go anywhere.

The kiss was not gentle. It was hungry, primal even. Like they both were about to devour each other. They were exploring each other with such passion that Marinette's head was spinning.

Chat brought his hand up to run it along her side, and she shivered at the sensation. She hadn't even known, how touch starved she had been since she had broken up with Adrien.

But this was different. While Adrien had been gentle, loving and polite, Chat was wild, greedy and craving.

And she liked it. Too much, maybe. That was soothing her in some ridiculous way. Seeking security in his claws. That was just what she needed right now.

Chat pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. “Hi there,” he grinned, caressing her cheek.

“Hey,” she breathed, cradling his neck.

He chuckled slightly and nuzzled her nose. She giggled in response.

“Wanna go downstairs, pick a movie and then cuddle and make out for the whole evening, paying no attention to it?” she prodded, tapping his chin.

The boy caught her hand and kissed the index finger. “Sure, Princess.” He paused and pulled away, taking her in. “I still can't believe I'm doing this,” he confessed. “I feel blessed.”

Marinette beamed at him.

“Guess, you're just finally getting lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it might be too soon, but I'm kind of limited on chapters. I still need to fit some dating fluff, reveal angst and post-reveal in here.


	5. Loving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat prepares a surprise for Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers prompts ["Ridiculous Romantic Gestures"](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/174018619458/marichat-may-day-15-ridiculous-romantic-gestures) and ["Cuddles, petting, nuzzles"](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/174061922508/marichat-may-day-16-cuddles-petting-nuzzles) for Marichat May.

Marinette walked out of the doors and smiled to the shining sun. School was over, last night had been perfect, and the following evening was promising wonders.

Who could have guessed that she would fall head over heels for her dorky partner? Well, Tikki could. She had been telling her to pay attention to Chat Noir for years. Come to think of it, she had gotten unnaturally quiet about the matter lately.

Familiar male voices from behind made her snap out from her thoughts and hurry forward. She hadn't texted Adrien yet, and she wanted to avoid questions, yet alone explain that she had been too distracted kissing her partner to think about the date-not date thing.

“Princess?” a voice called, and Marinette flinched, turning towards the source. An unknown blond boy stood there, smiling at her. Could he be?..

“You are Princess, right?” he pried.

“Oh… um… I g-guess?” she stammered. “Depending on who you are trying to find…”

“Then this is for you,” the boy grinned, placing a single red rose into her hands. “Your beauty rivals this rose!” he sing-songed. “Au revoir, mademoiselle!” The bowed, winked and disappeared, leaving the girl stare after him dumbfounded.

Marinette shook her head, regaining her composure and turned towards her home. She completely missed another blond, watching her from the top of the steps with a goofy smile.

“Dude,” Nino chuckled, shaking his head, “you could be less obvious right now.”

“She won't notice,” Adrien breathed, watching her go.

The girl barely walked ten meters towards her house, when she bumped into someone.

“Oh, Monsieur, I'm so…”

“No need for that, Princess,” the man smiled, turning around. “Actually, I've been waiting for you.” He bowed and handed her a single red rose.

Marinette gaped at the flower in her hand. It looked just like the first one. “But Monsieur, ah…” she voiced, looking up. But there was no man any more. Instead of him, a six year old girl was standing in front of her.

“Are you really a princess?” she wondered

Marinette kneeled in front of the child. “No, sweetie, I'm just a normal girl.”

The little girl pouted. “But I was asked to give you this and call you princess!” She held out a red rose.

The young designer smiled, “You can keep it if you want.”

The girl looked at the flower, contemplating. “No,” she bid, furrowing her brows. “Mama will give me a candy if I do this.” She handed Marinette the rose and walked away.

The brunette looked around in confusion, but saw nothing that would explain what was happening. She shrugged and continued walking forward.

On a bus stop she saw a woman with a baby, struggling to get a carriage into a bus. The girl ran up to her and helped carry it in.

“Thank you so much!” the woman smiled and took out a rose. “This if for you!”

Marinette received the flower mechanically and watched the bus close its doors and drive away. She walked towards the traffic light, waiting it to turn green. An old lady stopped beside her on the sidewalk. “You're such a nice girl,” she smiled. “And I'm really happy that you helped that woman.”

Marinette blinked in abashment. “Um… thank you?”

“This is for you,” the old lady bid, offering her a rose, “Princess.”

The girl accepted the flower, feeling her heart race. She looked around, serving for any trace of black on the roofs.

The light turned green, and Marinette crossed the road, smiling at the flowers in her arms. The bakery was crowded, she could see it from here. But as soon as she neared the door and grasped the handle, the people began drifting out, each of them holding a red flower.

Marinette's head went spinning, her ears filled with “for you”, “Princess” and “beautiful”. And by the moment all the people had passed her, and left the bakery empty, the bouquet in her arms grew enormous in size.

“Welcome home, sweetie,” her mother called from the counter.

“I already like that boy,” her father spoke, coming to hug her. “This is for you, by the way.” He held out a single red rose, adding it to the pile in his daughter's arms.

Marinette sniffled. “I… I have to go…” she mumbled, retreating upstairs.

“The vase is on the dinner table!” her mother called after her. “And make sure to bring him for dinner someday!”

Their daughter stopped on top of the stairs to beam at them. “Thank you!” she breathed before disappearing.

Her parents stared after her with soft smiles.

“So young,” Tom sighed dreamily.

“So romantic,” Sabine added, resting her head on his arm.

Meanwhile, Marinette stumbled into her room, holding a bouquet of roses in one arm and a vase in another.

After managing to fit all the flowers inside the vase and placing it on her desk, she looked up at her balcony hatch. She could only see the sky from here. The girl climbed up and peeked outside. No trace of Chat Noir. She almost closed the trap door, disappearing in her room again, when she caught a glimpse of red.

The girl climbed up. There, on her table, lay a single red rose with a note.

“Roses are red, violets are blue.

I can't wait to say how much I love you.”

Marinette closed her eyes, bringing the rose to her nose and breathing in.

“You stupid cat,” she murmured. “Did you even have to try so hard?”

\------

Adrien had been anxious all day. Did Marinette like his surprise? Was it too much? Was it okay to leave that note? Had she even found it?

The whole “One by One Rose” plan came to him about half a year ago, and he had been developing and shaping it for a long time, willing to surprise his Lady. Adrien had been saving it until the moment when Ladybug would finally reveal herself to him. He had imagined how excited she would be to get home with her arms full of roses. And it was meant to be him, gifting the last one.

But, well, everything changes, and now it was Marinette, who he wanted to make happy. With all the preparations that had been made, it took less that an hour to bring the whole plan into action this morning. Adrien had watched her from behind, following stealthily, while she had been receiving roses on her way home. He saw her bewildered expression, when she had entered the bakery, but he couldn't follow her inside, that would give him away. And now he needed to see her.

So, the moment the boy was finally free in his room, he hurried to transform and raced towards the bakery roof. His Princess was leaning on the railings, twirling the rose between her fingers with a soft smile. Hearing him approach she looked up and beamed.

Chat landed beside her with a soft thud. “Hello, Princess,” he smiled.

“Kitty,” she grinned, turning to him. “Did you know that I love flowers?”

“So,” he drawled, “you liked my surprise?”

“I loved it! This was the most romantic thing I've ever gotten! Thank you so much!”

“Oh thank God!” he breathed. “I was worried you would be mad that I involved your parents, to be honest. But, well, it was quite pointless hiding that from them since you were going to return home with a pile of flowers anyway, and I wanted one of them to be given by a close person, so…”

Marinette stopped his rambling, gently touching his lips and making him fall silent.

“You're rambling,” she whispered, pulling back. “And it's okay. Now they just think that I got a completely insane secret admirer, who is head over heels for me.”

“That you did,” the boy murmured, grinning against her lips. “A secret admirer madly in love with you.”

Marinette giggled, hiding her face in his chest and nuzzling his neck. “Wanna go downstairs and cuddle?” she prodded. “It's freezing outside, but I wanted to see you so badly that I just couldn't stay in the room.”

Chat chuckled, running his cheek over the top of her head. “Sure thing, Princess,” he murmured. “Let's get you inside.”

\------

It was already past midnight, and the movie had stopped playing hours ago. They were lying cuddled on Marinette's bed, completely enchanted with each other.

“I want to touch you so badly,” chat murmured, running a hand lazily along Marinette's side in the darkness of her room.

“Silly Kitty,” she giggled, “you are touching me right now.”

“I'm well aware of that,” he grinned. “But it's not the same. I want to feel you under my fingers.”

“Oh, Chat,” she sighed, “you know we can't do that. Not until you and Ladybug defeat Hawkmoth.”

The boy stilled. “Wait, you're really ready to wait that long?”

“Of course.” She sounded slightly surprised. “Do you have other suggestions?”

Chat hobbled. “I thought we could do it sooner someday.”

Marinette pursed her lips. “Is not safe,” she bid, looking away. “I don't want to risk it.”

“Oh,” the boy faltered. “Yeah, you are probably right.”

Marinette sighed contently, nuzzling his neck. “We'll have what we can for now,” she murmured.

Chat kissed her forehead with a crooked smile. In the darkness, she completely missed his frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two days I'll be probably posting for ["When May Comes"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524326/chapters/33557421), so the next update will be in three or four days if nothing unnatural happens. :)


	6. The mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since Marinette and Chat Noir started dating.  
> Adrien is tired of secrets, and he wants to reveal himself to Marinette. But the girl is convinced that superhero identities are more important than feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for day 19, ["I made you a mask to wear out of the suit"](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/174217040278/marichat-may-day-19-i-made-you-a-mask-to-wear).  
> It took time to figure out this chapter. I usually use two prompts in one chapter and post it in two days on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com) and then in one go here. This chapter only covers one, but I decided to post it as it is because it is long enough and I don't know when I'll be able to continue writing.

That was silly, really. Adrien was well aware of secret identities, superhero rules and safety matter. He knew he couldn't just go revealing himself to every girl he liked. That would make a whole bunch of people inducted in his secret already.

Well, two, actually. Ladybug and Marinette. And he really doubted how awful that would be. He sighed, staring at the teacher, who was finishing the lesson. No, he didn't want to reveal himself to Marinette now. That was… too soon, maybe? But he kept feeling chagrin every time she passed by, knowing that he hadn't been fast enough to notice her and ask her out as Adrien. Because that way they could go on dates right now, in the open, not just on her balcony on late evenings.

And kisses. Kisses were the worst. His lips hurt with how badly he wanted to kiss her during daytime. And hold hands. And sit close to each other. Have lunch together.

Well, maybe he actually did want to reveal himself to Marinette. Really badly. But that was out of question, she had made it completely clear a month ago. He had to defeat hawkmoth first. And Adrien still had no freaking idea, who that man could be.

“No need to go guessing their identities, Alya,” the voice from behind stated. “Ladybug and Chat Noir hide them for a reason.”

“Come on, Adrien, help me here!” the gingerhead prodded. “You've always wanted to know the identity of Ladybug, didn't you?”

The boy choked. That was his sore point. Granted, Alya wasn't aware of that. But Marinette probably was. And she was pursing her lips, looking at him from under her bangs. Adrien surpassed the urge to brush the hair from her eyes to get the full view of those bluebells.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “I have. But it's not my secret to keep. If anything, I think, she could have picked someone to share her secret with. But, um… she wouldn't.”

“Like who?” Alya prodded, while Marinette kept averting her eyes.

“L-like who?” Adrien stammered. “I-I don't know. Her boyfriend, maybe.” Marinette frowned. “But she wouldn't. She's not that kind of a person.”

“What about Chat Noir?” Alya pried.

“Ch… what about Chat Noir?”

“Would he be that kind of a person to reveal himself to his girlfriend?”

The boy eyed Marinette warily. She was still looking away. “Yeah, he totally would,” he smiled. “If his significant other would want to know.”

Marinette covered her face.

\------

Chat Noir landed on the balcony with a heavy heart. Had he been too obvious? Had he outed himself? Would Marinette connect the dots?

He lifted the hatch and peered inside. The girl was sitting on her bed, fiddling with a black piece of cloth.

“Hello, Princess,” Chat grinned, pushing all those worries to the back of his mind.

She glanced up and a wary frown on her face turned into a soft smile. “Hey, Kitty,” she whispered.

Chat let himself in, landing silently on the floor. “What is this?” he pried, nodding at the piece of cloth.

“Oh, th-that's n-nothing,” she stammered, hiding the item in her pocket. She patted the place beside her, and he joined her on the edge of the bed, eyeing her curiously.

“Well,” she started slowly, “do you remember that time when you said that you wanted to touch me with bare hands?”

Adrien's breath hitched, hope blossoming inside him. Did that mean?.. Was it okay to do it now? Was she really ready to know who he was? Was he ready? Oh, who he was kidding, it had been a month since they started dating, and he had been thinking about it every single day. He had known Marinette for two years, and she had never made him doubt her trustworthiness.

“Yes?” he breathed, not daring to believe it.

She sighed and looked up at him, taking out the cloth.

“I made you a mask to wear out of the suit,” she bid, looking at it. Adrien's heart sank. “I have no idea, how much it could hide, so I'll probably have to make a whole outfit for you as well. Without gloves, of course. And we will need to keep the lights down, just to be safe.”

Chat scowled slightly. “If we turn off the lights, what's the use of the mask?”

The girl faltered. “Oh, it's…”

“To be safe,” Chat finished, slightly irritated.

“Yeah…” she bit her lip.

“What if we darken the room, and I don't wear the mask?”

“But what if I still make out you face? We don't want to risk your secret, do we?”

“And what if I do?” he asked.

Marinette blinked. “What?”

“What if I want you to know my identity? To take you out on proper dates? What if I want you to  _ see _ me?”

The girl was gaping at him. “B-but it's…”

“Unsafe! I know, but I'm ready to risk it! I know I'll be okay, and that I'll be able to protect you!” Chat bent forward, fetching her arms, steadying himself. “I want you to know, I want to be together like a normal couple! I'm so tired of secrets.”

Marinette was staring at him wide-eyed, her lips slightly twitching. The boy was tracing circles on the back of her hands. “Please,” he prodded.

The girl whimpered, and pulled back, hugging herself.

“I understand your feelings, but…” she took a breath. “A superhero should always listen to his head.” She eyed him with a small smile. “Sorry.”

Adrien's breath hitched, a ghost of Ladybug's words reverberating in his ears.

_ “It doesn't matter, what my heart says. A superhero should always listen to her head. I'm sorry.” _

Chat felt himself short on air. This exact situation. Those almost exact words. He needed a break. He was tired of secrets. So, so tired.

“I'm sorry,” he choked, “I need to go. I… need… to think.” He lifted the hatch and jumped to the balcony, leaving the dumbfounded girl behind.

“Chat! Wait! Please!” But he didn't listen. He didn't want to listen. “Chat!”

When she finally managed to climb on her balcony, he was already a few buildings away, running for his life. Escaping those secrets. Again.

\------

Adrien was restless. How on Earth did he always end up with the same problem?

Why did the secret identity become such a burden all of a sudden? He didn't want it. He wanted relationship to be easy, and now he was losing another girl he loved over the same issue!

He gasped for air, falling onto his bed and covering his face. To think about it, this was bound to happen, sooner or later. Those two girls were too similar.

He picked up his phone and unlocked it. The screen picture had been long changed from Ladybug to Marinette.

Those two were really alike. The same temper. The same preferences. The same things that made them smile.

God, they had the same manner of kissing! And Marinette's hands felt the same while touching him. Okay, minus gloves.

They even looked similar. And similar was an understatement. Same height, same figure. Same bluebell eyes. Even their hairstyle…

The boy stilled, staring at his phone screen. He opened the gallery and scrolled through the photos, trying to imagine Ladybug without a mask.

_ “A superhero should always listen to his head.” _

Adrien sat upright, pale as paper, his eyes glued to the picture.

“Oh, no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure, when the chapter will be released. My life is getting really busy, and catching up on Marichat May is out of question now. So I'll be finishing these two fics in my own pace. Please, be patient. :)  
> Oh, and if you like the fic, you can encourage my writing by leaving comments. This is the most motivating thing, really. :)


	7. I thought I lost you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien knows now, and he isn't letting her go anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for Marichat May, day 20, "I thought I lost you".  
> Thank you for all of your comments! They're really encouraging. And I truly want to write faster.  
> Get the next chapter, it happens in two days after the reveal.

Chat Noir landed beside Ladybug on the roof.

“My lady,” he started. “I need to tell you something.”

“Yes, Chat?” she prodded, and he could clearly see Marinette in her smile.

“I know who you are,” he stated softly. “And, Marinette, I want you to know who I am as well.”

Horror flicked through her features. “I have no idea what you're talking about,” she whispered.

“There's no need denying it,” he said, stepping closer. “I know you're there, and I can't unsee it now.”

She shook her head slowly, stepping back. “Have you been spying on me?” she demanded, and Chat could hear that this wasn't going well.

“No, no! Of course not! I figured you out, and then I just knew! I'm sorry! Don't be mad, please!”

The girl pursed her lips. “I'm not mad,” she bid sadly.

“You're not?”

“No, at least not at you. I should have been more careful.”

Chat breathed a sigh of relief. “So, maybe you'll let me reveal myself now?” he pried.

She shook her head again, averting her eyes. “No, Chat. It's too dangerous for anyone to know.”

“But now that I discovered your secret…”

“It doesn't matter anymore,” she whispered, bringing her hands to her ears. “Now that you know, I can't be Ladybug anymore.”

“B-but My Lady!..”

She glanced up at him through her bangs, her eyes filled with angry tears. “There was one thing I asked of you. One thing. To leave our identities secret. Could you have done at least that?” Chat was gaping at her, motionless. She sighed, taking grasp of her earrings. “You betrayed me, Adrien.”

She pulled the earrings out, and as the pink light engulfed her, she began fading. Marinette was fading.

“Did you know that Ladybug's identity is everything to her?” echoed in his ears. “Did you know that those who failed to protect it dissolve into nothingness? I can't continue to exist. I'm sorry, Chat. I love you. And goodbye.”

And with that she was gone. A pair of spotted earrings were laying silently on the roof, where she had once been. Only then Chat seemed to snap out of his shock.

“NOOOOOO!!!!”

The heart-wrenching scream echoed through the roofs of Paris. But no one noticed.

\------

Adrien shot upright in his bed, breathing heavily. This was all a dream, right? Just a dream?

Plagg turned to him, munching on a piece of cheese lazily. “You've been screaming in your dream,” he informed. “Something about ‘Ladybug’ and “don't go’ and 'nooooo’.” The kwami stuffed the cheese in his mouth, swallowing it down.

Adrien ran a hand through his hair. “Where do you get this cheese while I'm sleeping?” he muttered distractedly.

The boy checked the time. He had half an hour before he had to leave for school. He had time.

The boy shuffled around the room frantically in search of his phone. After the revelation he had been freaking out for the whole night and the following day (thankfully that was Sunday), so he couldn't be completely sure if Marinette did vanish indeed or not. Oh, right, he could ask Plagg!

“Hey, Plagg!” he pried. “Do Ladybugs dissolve into nothingness when their identity is revealed?”

The kwami nearly choked, then gave the boy an unimpressed look. “Are you dumb?” he asked flatly, then busied himself with yet another piece of cheese, refusing to comment further.

Adrien frowned. So, he needed to find out himself. He finally fished his phone from under the pillows, and pressed Marinette's number.

The lack of response on the other end did nothing to calm his nerves. He cancelled his call and turned to his kwami with a determined frown. “I need to go check on her myself. Plagg, claws…”

There was a knock on the door, and Nathalie appeared in the doorway.

“Adrien, your father requested to see you before school.” She paused, observing him. “And I highly recommend you to get dressed before that.”

The boy followed her gaze to find himself wearing a pair of panties and nothing more. “I'll consider that,” he nodded gracefully. “Thank you, Nathalie.”

The woman nodded back and left the room.

\------

Adrien was restless. The first class was finally coming to an end, and Marinette had yet to make her appearance. He would have brushed it off, for the thought of Ladybugs getting thanosed for revealing their identities was totally ridiculous, but there was that small part of his brain that kept clinging to this thought, claiming that there was an itty-bitty possibility that this has been true.

As soon as the bell rang, Adrien was out of the classroom. He needed to get away. He needed to transform. He needed to go find his Princess, make sure she was okay. He needed…

Adrien felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Dude, our next class is that way,” Nino smirked. “I'll get you there.”

The blond followed his friend robotically, his eyes downcast.

“Hey, Girl!” he heard Alya’s voice from the right and stilled, his head shooting up.

And there was Marinette. Looking tired, her hair disheveled, wearing bags under her eyes, but alive and in one piece. Adrien breathed in relief, suppressing the urge to scoop her up, hold her tight and never let go and settling for just coming closer to stay by her side.

“Hey, Alya,” the girl bid tiredly. “Sorry, I haven't slept on Saturday, and tonight it just knocked me down. I missed all of my alarms.”

The ginger haired girl narrowed her eyes. “Does it have anything to do with your secret boyfriend?”

Adrien stilled.

“Wh-what?” Marinette stammered. “What are you talking about?”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Come on, girl. I'm not blind. You've been doodling hearts in your sketchbook and daydreaming for the past month. It wasn't that hard to figure out. So, now, spill. What happened?”

The raven haired girl bit her lip. “There's not much to spill, really. I hurt him, and he's probably not coming back.”  _ Wait, what? _ “I just wish I didn't hurt every person who's precious to me.”

“Oh,” Nino interfered, “so there has been more?”

Marinette froze, gaping at him, while Alya rolled her eyes again.

“Well, duh. My girl had been dating someone for almost a year, but they broke up almost three months ago.” She narrowed her eyes. “I'd gladly break that bastard's neck with how down Marinette had been after that.” She turned to the girl in question again. “I really hope it won't end like that this time,” she bid softly. “Talk to him, girl. I'm sure it still can work out.”

Marinette smiled crookedly. “I'll try.”

As they were entering their classroom, Adrien scowled slightly. “Probably not coming back?” Really? As if he was letting her go again.

\---

Chat stopped a block away from the balcony. He could see Marinette from here. The girl was standing by her railings, staring blindly into the distance. Was she waiting for him? Would she be excited to see him?

Chat breathed in and out to calm his nerves. She was Ladybug. And she loved him. She had fallen for him twice, inside and outside the mask. Just like he had fallen for her, for Ladybug and for Marinette. That was a blessing, and he wasn’t going to let it go.

He set his jaw and made the final leap, landing behind her.

The girl have a start and turned around, staring at him in wonder. She closed her mouth. She whimpered. And threw herself at him.

“I thought I lost you,” she whispered into his shoulder.

“I know, and I'm sorry,” he said soothingly, patting her back. “But I'm not going to leave you. Even if you don't want to know who I am under this mask.”

She raised her head and smiled crookedly.

“I think that can be discussed further,” she bid. “Just give me some time. I'll be ready soon, I promise.”

Chat smiled gently, caressing her cheek.

“You can have all the time you want, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll be posting for "When May Comes" next, so it'll be some time before I update again.  
> Please, be patient. :)


End file.
